The arrowhead or projectile point is the primary functional part of an arrow. Some arrows may simply use a sharpened tip of the solid shaft, but it is far more common for separate arrowheads to be made, usually from metal, horn, or some other hard material. Arrowheads are usually separated by function:
What is needed is a mechanical broadhead device that does not induce aerodynamic drag on an arrow in flight resulting from portions of the broadhead device extending outwardly from the outer surface of the arrow shaft into the surrounding ambient air.